


The masterpieces above and below me

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This security guard is having a long ass isn't he isn't about to ruin anyone else's fun, Tumblr Prompt, art gallery, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Will and Hannibal get it on in a museum under the watchful eye of a very bored security guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toni_of_the_trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/gifts).



> haha hahaha hah you asked for it so here you go!

Okay I beta'd it, then I had to be a trash shit and add one little thing at the end cause I couldn't help it lol  
\------

 

The two men sat together, staring up at the artwork before them. A 'masterpiece', Hannibal had called it. 

They snuck glances over at one another, growing steadily more impatient as their arousal began to spark. 

('You can't blame the artwork for their folly though, it had been a long time coming and to be fair,  
it was a beautiful gallery.') Hannibal mused to himself as he looked at his darling mongoose. Will had, in the past, talked  
of something that struck Hannibal as being the beggings of exhibitionism in his own adorable little way. 

Hannibal is always willing to test a theory- especially when it involved will.

Hannibal reached up, stroking Will's shoulder before slowly dragging his hand up his arm. By the time Hannibal had  
reached Will's neck, just about to cup his cheek in his palm, Will had turned around. 

"~But they said to not touch the masterpieces." Will cracked a smile at the man. 

"Well...somebody’s got to pin the artwork to the wall." Hannibal smirked. 

"Really, Hannibal?"

"You started it." 

"You childish-"

Hannibal silenced him, capturing him out with his own before lying Will back against the bench they were seated on. 

Kissing each other passionately and deeply, their hands grabbing, pulling and tearing at clothing skin and hair grew  
heavier by the moment.

Hannibal slowly began to grind down against Will, the younger man moaning in response.

Some distance away, a security guard wearing a badge labeled 'Johnson' was leaning back against the wall.  
He had been expecting a quiet, uneventful day and had brought his sunglasses with him to avoid both customers and  
having to stay visibly awake. 

However, there wasn't much he could do to block out the sudden animalistic sound emanating from a near by area.  
He followed it and froze, spotting the rutting couple whose grunts and moans had filtered into his ears.  
He debated whether or not he should do anything about this, raising a brow at the couple who were now  
on the floor rolling around like careless hormonal teenagers. 

"Idiots." He muttered. He continued to watch the couple for a few minutes, a slight blush tinting the back of his neck.  
He slowly considered whether or not he was going to be fired for allowing to grown men to dry hump on the floor  
of the art gallery. He was supposed to be guarding for not dissimilar circumstances...but just to be on the safe  
side, he quietly exited the room- moving only far enough away so as not to disturb them whilst also being  
close enough to be of some help should they get any closer to the pieces of priceless artworks that hung  
around them. 

He radio'd through to his colleague up in security, the guy owed him a favour after he previously facilitated  
the man's affair. (It was a large and ever increasing debt.) 

"Hey Greg, we have two idiots here in the Du Maurier gallery, can you shut the cameras off and maybe dim the lights?  
as much as I don't want to encourage it, I am NOT about to disturb it...I think the older one would ACTUALLY attack  
me...but I also don't want to be fired." He waited till the radio hissed and clicked once for an answer.

"What're they doing?" Greg replied. Johnson rolled his eyes over the perv's interest.

"What are they doing? Oh, just rolling around on the floor like stupid horny adolescents..."

"Neat-" Greg snickered through the radio.

"Yeah I thought so too...have a nice night Greg, maybe actually go home to your wife though this time ay mate?"

 

\----

(a month later, Hannibal and Will return to the gallery during the slowest abandoned hours)

The radio hissed and clicked as he sighed, raising the device to his mouth-

 

"This is Johnson, those idiots are fucking in the east wing again."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Toni_of_the_trees for suggesting this maybe accidentally. 
> 
> sorry that its so short but hey i tried! comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you again to Toni for beta-ing this work.


End file.
